Rob's Wardrobe Rigoletto
After listening to a series on creepy or paranormal listener stories on the ‘Strange Matters Podcast’, a man named Rob decided to call in to the podcast from Sydney, Australia to relate a bizarre experience he had when he was six-years-old. He and his parents had just come home from having dinner with his grandparents, and as they approached the front door of their house they realised that the lock was loose. The Incident The door swung open as Rob’s dad tried to put the key in. To the family’s horror, it appeared that the whole house had been ransacked in a burglary. The hallway table had been knocked over, and there was a broken vase and picture frames on the floor. Understandably, the parents became increasingly tense as they walked through the house to see more destruction. Rob’s father told him and his mother to stay where they were as he checked around each room of the house to make sure that the perpetrator of the crime was not still in the building. Although his father said that the house was all clear after a thorough check, Rob was so frightened that he refused to sleep in his own room that night, and so the three of them would sleep in his parents’ bedroom, which was oddly completely untouched by the intruder. Nothing was broken at all. His parents tucked him into bed and told him that everything would be alright. In hindsight, I guess that it depends what your definition of ‘alright’ is. Their bed faced a large closet, and after that the room extended out into their bathroom. All the lights in the bedroom except those in the bathroom were off, and his parents stood in the bathroom light and talked softly. While Rob was watching his parents, he noticed that the closet door was slowly starting to open. The first thing he saw were long, white-gloved fingers, before the dim light revealed the shadowy face of a clown. Rob described him as being very tall and slightly fat, and apparently he was squatting down inside the closet in a ‘''full polka-dot clown suit''’. The clown had pink frizzy hair and a white face. Rob’s parents were still in the bathroom, and so couldn’t see or hear the madcap menace. Rob was so terrified that he couldn’t move or speak. He kept looking at his parents and back at the clown over and over, which was staring directly at him. Very slowly, the clown put his finger to his lips and in a ‘shh’ motion, but made no sound. Slowly and silently, the clown stepped out of the closet and closed teh door behind him. Apparently he was ‘''huge''’ at full height, almost reaching the ceiling. The clown took comically-exaggerated ‘''sneaking''’ steps across the bedroom while still staring at Rob, all the while his fingers were pressed to his lips. The mysterious merrymaker walked right past Rob’s parents and out of the bedroom door - and almost as soon as he had left the room, Rob’s parents left the bathroom and sat on the bed, but Rob was still too petrified to speak about it. The next morning, he tried to tell them about what he had experienced by they said that he must have been dreaming. However, Rob knows that he wasn’t - as it was one of his most vivid memories from childhood. He gets chills just recounting it. The above illustration was provided by the witness for the podcast. Source Creepy & Unexplained Listener Stories - Strange Matters Podcast Category:Case Files Category:Phantom Clowns Category:Closet Monsters Category:Boogeymen Category:Home Intruder